


You Are Whole

by CaptainLeBubbles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash thinks Sigma needs a self-esteem boost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my files so I decided to clean it up and post it. I have no idea what the reasoning was.

Maine is the last to leave the classroom, staying behind at Sigma's request so that his AI may study the material covered in today's lesson. It's not like he really has anywhere to be, anyway, or anyone to see. He doesn't even want to see them, or talk to them. Talking to people through Sigma is a pain; Sig is nice, but he's far too eloquent. What would take Maine only a grunt here, a rumble there, a choice growl mixed in the middle, Sigma seems to think he needs to make a whole fucking speech for.

He's just leaving the room when he hears a voice call his name, and turns to see Wash approaching, his skateboard held over his shoulders and a wide grin on his face. Maine smiles back, because Wash doesn't need Sigma to speak for Maine, he understands him just fine even with his voice gone. He stands still, waiting during Wash's approach, the small curve of his lips twitching up more, only to fall when Wash arrives and speaks.

“Hi Maine. I was wondering if I could talk to Sigma for a minute?”

He really should have seen that coming. Maine supposes he should be grateful that Wash bothered to ask, and doesn't get the chance to do more than scowl before Sigma appears, flaring into existence in front of Wash.

“Hello, Agent Washington. Can I help you with something?”

“I wanted to give you this.” Wash holds up a chip; Maine takes it, and tries not to think that he's really just there as transport for Sigma these days. “I was thinking about what the Counselor said in class earlier and it really wasn't fair to you. You were just trying to learn. More than some of the others can say, and he shouldn't have shot you down like that. Anyway, that really helped me out a lot in school, I was having some trouble and... well, just listen to it. I'm sure it'll help you, too.”

Sigma is only sort of listening; his attention is on the chip Maine is holding. Maine can tell by the tingles at the base of his skull that he's scanning it.

_ A motivational tape? _ he thinks, and Maine shrugs mentally. It's not like he's really needed for this conversation, after all.

He's drawn from Sigma's musing by a hand on his arm, just above his elbow, and he looks down to find Wash beaming up at him. “I have to go, I have a training session with Florida. I'll see you at lunch, okay? Save me a seat.”

His grip tightens, just a bit, and then he heads off the way he came with a wave, leaving Maine smiling again. Sigma hums curiously in the back of his mind, watching his retreat. He seems amused.

_You should kiss him. I think he'd like that._

**Shut up.**

*

When Maine gets back to his room that night, he sits staring at the chip in his hand for a while. Sigma doesn't seem all that interested, which in the end is what decides things for Maine. Wash had gone through the trouble of bringing it to Sigma, because Wash had felt bad about someone treating him poorly and just wanted to cheer him up.

If Sigma won't appreciate that on his own...

Maine plugs the chip into his helmet and sets it to play, then lays back to let the sound of motivation wash over them both.

_This is not necessary, Agent Maine._

**Just listen.**

_I do not need motivation._

**Wash thinks so.**

_Agent Washington keeps a rubber duck in his locker despite a lack of bathtubs on the ship. Agent Washington drinks from curly straws when normal straws would be sufficient. Agent Washington's perception of what is 'necessary' is distorted._

**I'll pull you.**

A sigh, hushed through his neural network. _Very well._

The recording opens to soft music, the reassuring sort that Florida occasionally plays in the mornings, before fading into a gentle voice.

“You are special,” the voice says. “You are whole. You are your own person. You need no one else to validate your existence. You need no one else to make you whole.”

The soft voice carries on in this vein. Sigma feels like bristling.

_I hate you._

Maine just rumbles a laugh.

*

Maine falls asleep to the sound of the soothing voice speaking reassuringly of wholeness, of no need for others, but he knows Sigma won't sleep, because Sigma doesn't sleep much. He knows Sigma will be up for most of the night, forced to listen to the voice until he either goes offline or figures out how to shut it off.

*

He's feeling more rested than usual when he arrives at the mess for breakfast the next morning. He takes a seat beside Wash, who gives him a sleepy wave before turning back to his coffee. Maine doesn't take it personally; pre-coffee is the exception to Wash's usual talkative nature.

Once Wash has his coffee in him, though, he turns to Maine, much more cheery and alert, and his chatter keeps Maine company while they eat the rest of their breakfast. Maine sips his own coffee slower, and feels a surge of fondness for the man beside him. Not once has Wash ever needed help to translate Maine's intent to him. Not once has Sigma needed to speak for Maine, when Maine is speaking to Wash.

He bumps his shoulder against Wash's affectionately, and is pleased when Wash's grin spreads- because Wash  _ always _ knows what Maine means.

**Author's Note:**

> THEO WHAT WERE YOU WRITING


End file.
